1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector for electrically connecting cables to a print circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Following development of electronic and communication technology, more and more different connectors are widely used for connecting electronic equipments, such as a cable connector, which is used for connecting cables to a print circuit board and builds signal transmission path between the cable and the print circuit board.
JP. Patent Application publication No. 2000-331731 discloses such a cable connector, which comprises a first connector connecting with a plurality of cables, and a second connector assembled to a print circuit board. The first connector has a first housing, a plurality of power contacts and signal contacts received in the first housing and each having a U-shaped contacting portion with an opening mouth, and a pressing plate having a haulm for pressing the cables to the U-shaped contacting portions. The cables are transversely disposed upon the mouths of the first and the second contacts, then the pressing plate press the cables downwardly toward bottoms of the mouths to make each of the cables form a U-shaped ends, whose opposed legs abut against and electrically contact with corresponding opposed inner sides of a corresponding mouth. The second connector has a second housing and a plurality of third contacts for electrically connecting with the first and the second contacts. The first connector engages with the second connector to electrically connect the cables to the print circuit board.
However, the pressing plate is an accessory component, which may cause increased cost and complex manufacture process. And when the pressing plate presses the cables downwardly, the sidewall of the first housing will also be indirectly pressed that may destroy the sidewall, on the otherwise, for the mouth of the contacts are used for receiving the cables, no plastic fills there, so the intensity of the first housing is not enough.
Hence, an improved cable connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.